Principio y Fin
by Hikari Zaoldyeck
Summary: Y cuando Gon le invita de la leche fresca que bebe, con un poco de mermelada en el filo del vaso porque acaba de darle un sorbo grande, Killua siente que ya no se encuentra en casa, que Illumi no está ni relativamente cerca, y que su viaje acaba de iniciar.


**Principio y Fin**

Killua Zaoldyeck no es una persona dramática, en definitiva. Porque él solía ser un asesino profesional y para ello hubo de suprimir impulsos bajos de ese tipo, ya lo sabes. Como muertes estruendosas o vulgares, del tipo sacarle las entrañas a un cualquiera para pintar las paredes con ellas.

Es una persona analítica, pensante, que adopta la mejor posición en cualquier circunstancia y por ello es un excelente negociante.

En resumen, Killua Zaoldyeck es un ser racional y con los pies en la tierra.

Por ello, Killua tuvo miedo al pensar que Gon era el principio de todo.

Ocurrió una mañana mientras tomaba el desayuno, solo. Que eran tostadas con mermelada de melocotón y un té con leche con un poco de demasiada azúcar.

Estaba limpio y con los tenis bien amarrados. Olía a lavanda y el bálsamo labial era discreto y con un gusto ligero a vainilla (Killua mataría a quien se enterara que usa bálsamo labial), sus ropas estaban limpias y su cabello estaba impecable y sin embargo continuaba sintiéndose como si aún continuara en casa y con Illumi a punto de sentarse a la mesa…

Hasta que Gon entró al comedor.

Lo hizo como un huracán en miniatura. Rápido y tomando de la barra buffet un plato de frutas y un vaso de leche, 4 hotcakes con mantequilla a los cuales rebosó de toda la mermelada de fresa que se le antojó, un plato de huevos revueltos con tocino y pan negro. Haciendo gala de un equilibrio caricaturesco, llegó hasta donde Killua se encontraba y se sentó.

Le dio los buenos días ¿Qué tal la noche? La de él había sido grandiosa, con sueños increíbles de todo tipo, porque él tiene varios sueños en la noche, y a veces suele hablar dormido pero definitivamente descansa de maravilla. ¡Y ya que andan en ello! En sus sueños se volvía profesional y encontraba a su padre, para luego emprender un viaje en el lomo de una criatura alada, cualquiera que esta fuera , pero increíble, lo jura, mientras come apresuradamente su desayuno y mira directamente a los ojos de Killua todo el tiempo.

Y cuando Gon le invita de la leche fresca que bebe, con un poco de mermelada en el filo del vaso porque acaba de darle un sorbo grande, Killua siente que ya no se encuentra en casa, que Illumi no está ni relativamente cerca, y que su viaje acaba de iniciar. Que su independencia es real y que este chico pelinegro es el inicio de algo que aún no puede explicar.

Y así fue durante algún tiempo, día tras día hasta que Killua sintió el fin.

Sintió el fin en la palma de su mano, mientras apretaba los puños en sus bolsillos antes de estrechar la mano (corta, caliente, suave, importante, poderosa) de Gon.

El fin estaba en sus palabras, en sus gestos, el fin estuvo desde el instante en el que Gon le sonrió de una manera que no tenía precedentes en su rostro y se dio la media vuelta y se alejó.

El final estaba entre los dos, junto a Alluka.

El final, era el propio Gon Freecss.

Killua lo siente, cuando toma con esa misma mano la de su hermano y se aleja tranquilamente, pero extraño, inquietante.

Seguro de que el inicio no volverá a ser jamás lo que solía ser porque Gon ha asesinado ese sentimiento y Killua sabe que el final es llevadero y por ello definitivo en su corazón.

Y tiene miedo… miedo a que Gon pueda significarle el principio y el fin de todo porque eso significaría que Gon lo es todo para Killua y eso no debe ser posible.

Por su propio bien, eso no debería ser posible.

* * *

><p>Estaba hace un par de segundos sentada mirando imágenes en Tumblr. La verdad es que luego de ellos dos, no he vuelto a vivir una OTP igual. No he vuelto a amar a una pareja, de esa manera, digamos. Ya nada me significa lo mismo. Es duro. He vivido largos años pendiente de su relación, feliz de su relación, me hacía bien, crecí con ellos. Actualmente tengo 25 años, y cuando se separaron, algo en mí se rompió y no ha vuelto a ser lo mismo.<p>

Obviamente estoy bien. Amo a personas y soy estable emocionalmente. Se debe a que duraron lo suficiente de tiempo juntos para permitirme crecer, hasta que ocurrió la separación.

Una absurda, con la cual aún hoy sigo insatisfecha.

Algo se rompió en mi ¿sabes? Y nunca volvió a ser igual. Suena ridículo, lo sé. Pero es la verdad.


End file.
